


听我说

by psychomath



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Cousin Incest, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 听我说，因为你没在听。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 提恰卡像他原计划的那样带回了尼乔布，以及他的儿子。

提恰拉在山顶上等着他父亲。太阳正在缓慢西沉，堪堪悬在山尖上，甚至空气都是夕阳金灿灿的橘色，但他没多少欣赏美景的心情。  
气流吹乱了提恰拉的下摆，飞船缓慢地降落在平台上。“父亲。”他点了点头，这并不是和叔父重聚的理想状态，但这正是他们所处的尴尬境地。“尼乔布叔父。”  
提恰拉已经十三岁，像是一颗年轻的树一样还在继续生长，有些担心他的叔父在漫长的分别后已经无法再认出他。但他久未见面的叔父转向他，眼神相遇，无法控制地，他们的神情变得柔和，被与至亲重逢的喜悦点亮，即使光彩在心事重重的两人脸上转瞬即逝。  
他才是没认出对方的那一个。尼乔布在路上换上了瓦坎达的传统长袍，但他和离去时那个温和年轻的亲王已经不再是同一个人了，至少看起来不再相像了，眉毛间的沟壑来自长久的激愤和哀愁，他看起来疲惫且饱受折磨，他看起来老了。  
“提恰拉，看看你现在，已经是个好小伙子了。”他又看了提恰拉一会儿，像是又要远行，想要记住他的脸一样，就像他离去前那次，然后尼乔布抬起头，转向瓦坎达的夕阳。  
“永远都不会厌倦这个。”他的脸上露出做梦一样的笑容，泪水安静地滴下他的脸颊，在余晖里像是一条燃烧的河。

提恰拉看着父亲和叔父在两个朵拉护卫队成员的护送下远去，他的视线转向那个沉默得像是影子的男孩，紧紧把紫色的长袍抱在胸前。男孩同样用力地盯着他，提恰拉不得不把脸偏向一边，橙红色的光圈隐没在群山间，他无声地叹了口气。  
提恰拉越来越擅长这样做了，他一直是个井井有条，理智冷静的男孩，但最近一个周，复杂混乱的情绪拥挤在他的胸口，他不得不张开嘴把它们排出去一点，它们消散在瓦坎达变得凉爽的空气中。  
“你为什么不换上袍子呢？它更适合瓦坎达的天气。”提恰拉蹲下身子。这些情绪的源头之一看起来没有十岁，他想。在瓦坎达从来没有孩子脸上有这种神情，矮小，瘦弱的堂弟像那些穿梭在丛林的幼崽一样，带着警惕盯着他，像是盯着某个可疑的陌生人，要从他身上找到暴露出的破绽。他难道不是吗？他们突然冲进了他的家里，带走了他的父亲和他，降落在另一个大洲的土地上。他想着尼乔布的语调，“跟着你的堂兄，我和你的叔父有别的事情要做。乖乖的。”他轻声呼唤儿子的名字。  
“尼雅达卡？”他显然不常使用这个名字，而这个名字牵扯到了另外的一段回忆。  
“所以，这里就是瓦坎达？”尼雅达卡熟练地把迷惘藏在挑衅背后，“我什么时候能回去？”  
“尼雅达卡，你要留在这儿，和我们在一起生活。”  
“和我父亲一起？”  
他不知道如何回答，沉默中，瓦坎达的夜幕降临。  
“你们要对他做什么？”男孩冲他露出牙齿，在夜色中，他的眼睛显得格外大且明亮，像是属于某种致死的野生动物。  
“听我说……”言辞在他脑内形成螺旋，然后压缩成回环的圆圈，不断解构重组，试图拼凑出那个合适的，带着魔法的语句，解释他们所处的状况。提恰拉很擅长这个，他从出生起就接受着成为一个政治家的训练，玩弄语言就像是一件顺手的武器。而尼雅达卡只是个十岁的孩子，课外读物只有传来传去的篮球杂志，他会被说服的。  
尼雅达卡毫不犹豫地奔进了夜色中。  
他习惯于消失在他们的视线中，一天天探索瓦坎达的僻静之处，远离他们任何人。艾瑞克很擅长躲藏，但提恰拉也在进步。  
“你错过了午餐，”他整理好下摆，然后在豹子的肚子里跪坐，肩膀靠着他的堂弟。“鸡肉相当不错。”  
艾瑞克静悄悄地分开了他们的接触，他始终看向远方西沉的太阳，天空呈现出波澜壮阔，互相碰撞融合的浓郁紫色和金色。  
“你在我身上装了追踪器还是怎么的？”这很让提恰拉困惑，艾瑞克躲开他的亲近，但是又自己主动触碰他。他突然重重倒在提恰拉的大腿上，几乎让他惊跳起来，沙石在他调整位置时留下红色的印记。  
“你真的没有你想象中的那么难猜。”这是个谎话，又不太算是。五年的相处时间给了他条件去了解那些尼雅达卡愿意让他了解的部分，像他爱的食物，他喜爱的电视节目和他最喜欢躲藏起来的地方。  
尼雅达卡只是不置可否地哼了一声。  
“我只在想被你找到的时候才躲在这里。”他说，从提恰拉的膝盖上扬着眉毛，年轻的皮肤因为夕阳呈现出棕红色，依然是那副小心计算出的满不在乎样子。  
“如果你想被我找到，为什么还要躲藏？”夕阳逐渐消逝在山峦后，留下几条金色的光线，试图划破紫色的夜幕。提恰拉的手掌摩挲着尼雅达卡的头顶，短短的毛刺留下一点可爱的刺痛。  
“我没有你想象中那么难猜，你来告诉我啊，天才。”尼雅达卡从他的膝盖上起身，人造光源随着日光的消逝照亮了他们所在的山洞。就像他不能预测尼雅达卡什么时候会靠向他，他也不知道他什么时候离开，短暂的温驯就像是小小的放纵。他还没明白是对男孩的，还是对自己的。  
“你打算什么时候告诉我？”他问。  
“就现在。”提恰拉只有一点点惊讶，而他掩饰得很好，但五年也给了尼雅达卡时间了解自己，他露出的表情像是抓住了提恰拉的尾巴。  
“好吧，本来打算再过几个周，夏天还很长。”他眨了眨眼睛，适应改变的光线。“你是怎么知道的？”  
“我是怎么知道所有事情的？”他是怎么知道他父亲的审判的，他父亲的死因的，所有那些惟妙惟肖或添油加醋的细节。人们谈论，这是人们的天性，而那个奥克兰来的外来人小子，躲藏在阴影中，他的天性让他倾听。  
“除了你跑过来讲的那些关于沙蛇和洞穴的故事，非常具有启迪意义。”

事实上，让他难堪的不是他们谈论性这件事本身，尼雅达卡比任何人都更清楚这一点，而提恰拉努力遗忘。  
那是提恰卡一直在做的事，出于悔恨或者悲痛，他遗忘那个影子一样的，他兄弟的孩子。但同时，他是个国王，为了维持某种意义上的公平，同时疏远自己的骨血。但无论他做得多么出色，孩子是不会忘记长大的。  
同样是在这个矿洞，他记得刚刚下过雨，那场雨从尼雅达卡的生日前一天开始，直到那天晚上才结束，夕阳在翻涌的云浪后几不可见。他看到尼雅达卡孤独的背影，像是他父亲一样痴迷地盯着云层后的落日。  
“我来时看到了彩虹，”那时他就想好了这个若无其事的开头，现在却突然手脚冰冷起来，在空长的年岁中积累的从容在看到男孩时像是汗水一样从毛孔中排空。  
“嗯？”尼雅达卡从一开始就听到了提恰拉的脚步声，但直到这时才回头。他从一开始就知道这是提恰拉，因为提恰拉是唯一一个会来找他的人，他是提恰拉唯一一个要寻找的人。他说不上具体的某一部分，但在那张脸上，他叔父的幽灵盘踞其上，于是他清楚地明白了他父亲看到的是什么。在这一刻，提恰拉意识到的不仅是尼雅达卡的孤独，同时还有自己的孤独，他们是两个被抛弃到孤岛上的孩子，只能依靠彼此。  
“尼雅达卡，听我说……”这只是个非常简单的故事，就像他们所有的梦一样隐晦。提恰拉记得自己当时是怎么在椅子里坐立难安的，他现在也只有十五岁，并不有更多资格去讲这个空泛的故事。这本该是一个父亲的职责，但无论如何，现在这个担子到了他的肩膀上。  
随着太阳落下，巴斯特从遥远的月亮上注视着她守护的领土。这个瞬间，意识到父亲的软弱让他生活中基石的一部分土崩瓦解，他的心坍塌了，怀疑找到了它的机会。  
提恰拉直到尼雅达卡的嘴唇贴上他的脸颊时才意识到那里有了眼泪。饱满的眼泪有些自己的节奏，尼雅达卡的吻同样，像是汇聚在树叶上，然后落下的雨水，他的吻在提恰拉湿润的皮肤上留下沙沙的声响。  
他并不是来寻找的那个，而是另一个来此寻求庇护的人。

这也是他不知道如何开口的原因。  
提恰拉是一个王国的储君，他的教育在出生前就已经定下来计划，这并不是一个秘密，几个月前他和父亲就商议好了留学的事情，但他还没想好该怎么向尼雅达卡提起这件事。  
“牛津，不会太久的，而且我不会错过朝拜日。”他自己慌慌张张且多此一举的解释让提恰拉明白了他无法开口的原因，听起来像是抛弃和背叛。  
他从尼雅达卡的脸上看不出什么特殊的反应，“但我会错过朝拜日的，”他说，“你不是唯一一个有‘新’消息分享的人，堂哥。”  
提恰拉不太确定怎么反应，他甚至早就预想过这一天的到来，但没料到它到来得这么早。  
“但你才十五岁呢，尼雅达卡。”他尝试着讲道理，“你要怎么一个人在美国生活？再等三年，然后……”  
“我想回家，提恰拉。”他说，“你知道这里不是我的家。”他只需要一句话，提恰拉就必须承认自己的失败。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一章增加了一段，第二章还没写完。

他们自从分别后再次见到彼此已经是四年以后了。  
“交换项目，”他冲艾瑞克露出一个从他本人身上习得的无耻笑容。“你知道波士顿的房价，不介意和你的非洲堂哥挤一挤吧？”  
“哈。哈。哈。”他说，但没把门摔在提恰拉脸上，所以他猜笑容效果不错，要么就是因为他的脸冻紫了。  
突如其来的温暖正把寒冷从他的毛孔中挤出去，这可不是什么让人愉快的体验。他打量着艾瑞克的小公寓，出乎他的意料，并不过分杂乱，虽然他把外套丢在沙发上而不是衣架上，几本书散乱地丢在茶几上，但已经让提恰拉送给了一口气。  
“坐下，”他用下巴示意沙发，转身走向开放厨房，“我去给你弄杯热的。”  
他看起来清楚自己要做什么，他看起来确实到家了。提恰拉想，带着一点点酸涩和十足的骄傲，看着艾瑞克带着两杯热咖啡走向沙发。  
他长高了不少，已经和提恰拉一样高，比起十五岁的时候至少增加了五十磅，结实得像是豹子。  
他们就着咖啡说了一会提恰拉的交换项目和艾瑞克的学业，接着是这周围的健身房和餐馆。艾瑞克从橱柜里拖出来一包咸味饼干，他们把拆开的包装袋放在靠在一起的大腿上，碎屑洒到了沙发上，但艾瑞克让他别管这些。  
然后“老兄，我喜欢你的胡子，我喜欢它们连接在一起的样子。”艾瑞克看起来很严肃，但他紧盯着提恰拉的样子让他觉得这是个他不了解的美国整蛊游戏，所以很自然地，他大笑起来。  
“我也喜欢你的眉毛，他们就像是有自己独立的生命。”提恰拉自认这是个不错的笑话，但艾瑞克的眉毛向下垂，他自己的笑容尴尬地僵硬在半途。  
“怎么了？”他去抓堂弟的肩膀，他的肩膀宽厚，就像他自己一样。“你生气了。”  
“不是的，以及是的。”艾瑞克直起和他紧靠在一起的腿，从沙发上站起来，突然他意识到这间小公寓供暖不足的问题。“这不公平。”是指他们的年岁差距让他提前有了浓密的胡子？  
“什么，老兄？”他通常会在和艾瑞克交谈时陷入困惑，像是语言突然多了一百种回环曲折的用法，而他是在迷宫中寻找奶酪的白鼠，他能闻到那气味，但前头总是墙壁。  
“你发笑了。”现在他背对着提恰拉，半弯着身子捣鼓着厨房里的咖啡机，给人留下充满挫败感的印象。他不知道这理解是否正确，他让尼雅达卡感到挫败了。  
“是的，我以为这是个笑话。”  
“它不是的，我在称赞你。”他的声音努力高过咖啡机运作的噪音，“你不该把它当做笑话。”  
“好的，谢谢。”他回答，“我该这样回答吗？”  
“我该称赞你吗？当然，我说喜欢你眉毛也是认真的。”提恰拉没等到回答。“我喜欢你的新发型，你留了很久吗？”  
他靠在沙发背上，倒着的N'Jadaka端着两杯热气腾腾的咖啡向他走进。“不是的，以及是的。”  
“你想要我怎么反应呢？你得说出你的想法，尼雅达卡。”他们绕着这块石头打转，像是蛇的头尾。  
“自己发现啊，天才。”或许是因为提恰拉夸奖了他的发型，他的肩膀放松下来，把半张脸隐藏在马克杯和烟雾的背面。


End file.
